Wireless communication devices, and in particular cellular-based telephones, may incorporate many different modes, applications and functions. For example, a wireless communication device may not only include wireless communication capabilities, but may include other capabilities as well, such as media playback, image and video capture, audio and video streaming and broadcast, video conferencing, messaging, Internet browsing, e-commerce capabilities, and the like. Wireless Local Area Network (“WLAN”)-enabled wireless communication devices may utilize an ad hoc communication protocol to communication with a remote device, such as a computer, so that files of the wireless communication device may be synchronized with files of the remote device. Wireless communication devices are evolving into powerful tools for information management.
Users of wireless communication devices most often utilize menus provided on their device's display screens to activate or initiate various electronic functions, such as modes, applications and functions, of their device. In doing so, a user directs their attention to the display screen, and possibly navigates through several different menus to activate or initiate the desired mode, application or function of their device. In utilizing menus, or even a simply soft key press, the activation or initiation of a different mode, application or function may not be inconspicuous, private or convenient.
Sensors are becoming an integral part of wireless communication device technology for improving user interface and device interaction. Devices may be embedded with various types of sensors to achieve additional functionalities. Sensors of a device may determine particular conditions and, based on a sensed condition, the device may then activate and/or initiate a certain function. However, such a device is not adaptable in real-time to process arbitrary conditions to provide a user options for initiating or activating functions of the device.